


Nest

by tempus_mutatio



Series: Chase Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Dean, Pregnancy Kink, Wing Kink, Winged Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_mutatio/pseuds/tempus_mutatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's this piece of crap. As always, comments and kudos are welcome.

Dean should have known this would happen. Not two weeks after Castiel had claimed him, and the alpha was already AWOL. For the first couple of days after their mating, the older angel had attended to Dean's every whim and worshiped the ground the Omega walked on. He was constantly smothering the younger angel, wrapping his wings around Dean possessively whenever he got a chance and sucking hickeys into the omega's skin. He followed his mate around like a lost puppy and jumped to his defense, wings raised aggressively whenever another alpha looked at him.

 

Though mildly embarrassed by his alpha's displays of dominance, they stirred something in Dean that made the omega feel warm and loved. They had coupled several times after their initial mating, and each time was sweeter than the last; Cas would whisper declarations of love and dedication into the other angel's ear as made love to his new mate, hands passing over the younger angel's skin almost reverently.

 

But all that had stopped after five days. Castiel had kissed Dean goodbye and promised to return shortly – that was three days ago. Dean voiced his concerns to his best friend Charlie during their weekly lunch. They sat cross-legged on the grass in one of Joshua's gardens.

 

This garden was on of Dean's favourites; it was a circular patch of lush, green grass ringed with peony bushes that boasted large pink and white blooms. Dogwoods and magnolia trees were planted among the bushes, stretching their sweet-smelling boughs to shade the clearing. There was a large fountain in the center of the clearing, a small garden of thyme and forget-me-nots covering the base.

 

Dean's wings shifted behind him, tucking closer to his body and away from Charlie's rust coloured plumage. Ever since he had bonded with Cas, his wings stayed far from other alphas.

 

“I don't know what to tell you Dean, the first part sounded typical of a newly-mated alpha, doting, possessive and stupidly in love – but the disappearing act? Not so much.” She sounded apologetic.

 

“I knew this would happen,” he mumbled dejectedly, picking blades of grass and peeling them apart. “Shouldn't have tied him down to me,”

 

“What?” Charlie gasped, “What did you just say?”

 

“I said I shouldn't have wrecked Cas's life by tying him to me. Now he's mated to some low-life angel with no title. Fuck, Charlie, I can't even contribute to society because I'm an omega,”

 

“Dean,” the alpha says firmly, “You know that fighting in the garrisons isn't the only way to contribute, and I seriously doubt that Castiel's life is ruined because he's mated to such a selfless, brave and caring angel,”

 

“The why the hell else would he just up and leave me?” He snaps, wings arching defensively. The omega gets to his feet and flaps out of the garden, leaving Charlie to stare after him, mouth gaping. She'd had no idea how deep Dean's self-hatred ran, or how far gone her best friend was on this Castiel guy. Obviously something needed to be done.

 

 

 

 

Dean flies all the way to his mother's first garden. Mary had been Joshua's apprentice for a century, and was promoted to his second-in-command following Sam's birth and Amriel's death. He collapses to the ground, knees tucked underneath him and wings splayed to shield his body from any onlookers. There's no one else in the garden, though the omega doesn't want to risk someone recognizing him and calling his mother.

 

A large cherry blossom tree sprouts from the center of the square clearing where two chickadees are hopping among the branches. A stream cuts the garden in half, and koi fish swim sluggishly through the clear water. A variety of roses and pink dahlias line the clearing, bull rushes and lily pads accent the stream. The garden smells like home and reminds Dean of his mother.

 

The omega sniffs and sits back on his heels, wings folding behind him. He tilts his head back to observe the chickadees. He watches as the female settles into her nest and the male sits on the ledge. He starts grooming the female's feathers until they're gleaming, then the female returns the favour. They chirp at each other once the exchange has finished and the male flits away. The female does not seem overly concerned, which Dean finds odd. What if her mate doesn't return? Most birds mate for life, like angels, and if the male does not return then she will not be able to mother a clutch. Dean presses a hand to his stomach. It's almost certain that he conceived, and if Castiel does not return then he will have to mother their clutch alone. His wings move in distress at the thought of being a single mother. Dean doubted he could raise a child with Castiel, without him, it will be impossible.

 

Dean breathes an unconscious sigh of relief when the male chickadee returns, a fat worm in his beak. The female accepts the meal with a tweet and butts her head against her mate's chest affectionately. Dean watches the exchange and can't help the flare of jealousy that runs through him. The female's mate had only been gone ten minutes and during that time he had managed to find her a meal and return to reassure her everything was okay. Cas had been gone three days and nothing.

 

He growled angrily. His stupid fucking mate had been gone three days with no explanation and he hadn't heard from him since. Dean snarls, startling the birds, and angrily hurls a stone into the stream. A koi fish leaps out of the water in surprise and lands with a splash. The clearing falls silent, the absence of singing birds and the hum of cicadas unnerving. The only sound left is Dean's laboured breathing.

 

Dean sobs, letting himself fall into the grass and bury his face in the dirt. He whines, his wings stretching and contracting anxiously. He howls in anguish, letting out a distress call that will surely attract any angels in the area. Omegas are the prizes of the Host and, despite a few angels that treat them like breeders, they are protected at all costs. If a garrison's omega isn't happy, then the garrison isn't happy. The sounds of fluttering wings arrive promptly, alphas and betas hovering around the crying omega, unsure what to do.

 

“Dean?” It's Sammy, his little alpha brother. The grass whispers as Sam kneels beside his brother. He places a tentative hand on Dean's back and rubs, and folds his gangly body closer to the omega's head. “Dean, what's wrong?” The younger angel brushes his chocolate coloured wings against Dean's tawny ones, in an attempt to soothe his older brother.

“'S Cas,” Dean mumbles, sniffing quietly, “He's gone,”

 

 

 

Sam stiffens and his hand pauses its motions.

“He's dead?” He blurts. Dean locks up abruptly and lets out a heartbreaking wail. His mate is dead? All this time, he's been cursing the Seraph all this time, blaming him for leaving him – for lying about his swift return, when maybe the angel had been ambushed? Oh god, his mate is dead, Cas is dead.

 

Cas is dead.

 

He's dead.

 

He's stopped screaming and started singing. Dean had never been one to take part in the Choir of Heaven, but he's leading it now, singing the song of mourning. His mate is dead.

 

“Dean, honey,” his mother has arrived and has swept him into her arms, “Shh, baby, shh. What's the matter?”

 

“C-Cas is d-dead,” he whines into her neck, “H-he's g-gone,”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, do you know that for sure?”

 

“S-Sam said-”

 

“Dean, baby, Castiel isn't dead. I just saw him, not twenty minutes ago. He was asking me about flowers,” Mary assures, rubbing his back and scratching her fingers through his hair. “Honey, he's not dead, it's okay.”

 

“But he left me, he d-doesn't want me,” Dean mumbles into her shoulder.

 

“Dean, that's not true.” She takes his face in her hands and forces him to look her in the eye. “Dean, Castiel loves you very much,”

 

“Then why'd he leave?”

 

He shoves away from his mother and makes a clumsy take off, flapping towards the direction of the forest. The omega wipes his tears as he flies, focusing on the treeline in front of him. The forest is another place he has always found solace, the only other angels among the branches were nesting pairs. Charlie will be there with her mate, Dorothy as they are preparing for their first clutch. He's not sure if they'll be very happy about him intruding on their nest when the eggs are so close to being due, but he needs his best friend, even after rejecting her earlier.

 

Dean is about the break through the first line of trees when a familiar body suddenly tucks him into their chest and pulls him to the ground.

 

Castiel grins down at him before bending to press flurries of kisses all over Dean's face and shoulders. His wings lower to cover Dean's possessively, the alpha showing his mate how happy his is to be reunited. His smile turns into a confused frown when the omega bucks him off and kicks him away. Dean crouches into a defensive position, wings puffed up aggressively.

 

 

“Dean? What are you-” Castiel moves towards his mate cautiously, freezing when the omega hisses at him.

“You left me!” The younger angel accuses, baring his teeth.

 

“Dean -”

 

“I thought you were dead,”

 

“Obviously I'm not,” the alpha replies snarkily, then more softly, “Dean, I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I was busy.”

 

“Doing what?” He snaps, “Or who?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Dean clenches his jaw, waiting for an answer.

 

“I was nesting, love. I had to make a home for you and our clutch, someplace where I could make sure you would be safe,” the alpha replies, his chest and wings puffing up proudly. Dean's heart melts.

 

“Cas,” he sighs, “You idiot,” the omega falls into his mate's arms, scenting the older angel. He smells like other angels, though there's no distinctive smell of sex. It's quickly becoming imperative to Dean that he marks his alpha again, to be sure that no one will doubt who he belongs to. Dean beginsas scent marking the other angel, sucking hickeys into the Seraph's neck and collarbone. Castiel moans and pushes Dean onto his back. He trails kisses and bite marks from the bolt of Dean's jaw to his hips, licking and sucking across his pelvis and rubbing circles into the omega's ribs with his thumbs.“Hey, alpha,” the blond gasps, “How about you show me that nest?”

 

 

The nest is high in a tall oak tree and looks suspiciously like a treehouse. Dean follows Cas up to the porch, smiling fondly at his alpha. The Seraph's wings are quivering excitedly as he opens the oak wood door to reveal the interior of their nest.

 

It's an open floor plan, and Cas says that there are four rooms; a living room, a washroom,their bedroom and a sun room. The front door opens to reveal the living room, a cozy space with finished oak floors and walls, a cream coloured couch with a navy, baby blue and cream plaid flannel blanket folded over the back. The cushions are also navy, as is the rug. The coffee table has a cream coloured frame with a glass top, where a vase of forget-me-nots and dogwood flowers sit in the center. There's a fireplace in the corner and cream leather bean bag chairs on either side of the couch. There's a large window framed by navy drapes to the right of the front door and a door that leads to the bathroom on the left.

 

The bathroom has black slate tiled floors and white granite tiled walls. The vanity counter top is black slate and the faucet is matte chrome. The massive bathtub doubles as a shower, and judging by the multiple settings on the shower head, the mated pair will be spending a lot of time in this room. Castiel, itching to show him the rest of the house, pulls him out to show him the sun room. He leads him towards the back of the house and through a glass door. The floor and the walls on either side of the door are the same finished oak as the living room, while the remaining two walls are made completely of glass. There's a comfortable looking cream couch on the right wall and book shelves lining the left one, filled with hardback copies of Dean's favourites. There's also a wrought iron shelf along one of the glass walls overflowing with glass vases of various flowers. Peonies, french roses, magnolias and lilacs as well as tulips and daffodils. Another glass door leads out onto a balcony with a stone circular fire pit in the middle of it.

 

“Cas, it's wonderful,” Dean breathes, suddenly reminded of his mother's gardens.

 

“I'm glad you think so, beloved. Would you like to see our room, now?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Their room is by far the best one. The finished oak floors and walls continued into their room and there a gorgeous photos on the walls of plants and birds and trees, but Dean can't be bothered by that because their nest is right there and it's perfect. It's a bowl in the floor, around the size of a king mattress. There are dozens of blankets and comforters in it, as well as soft cushions, feathers and furs. It looks so damn comfortable that the omega can't help but jump into it an beckon Cas after him. “Come on, alpha. Let's christen our big, beautiful nest.”

 

The older angel prowls towards him, features instantly setting into a playfully predatory smirk. Dean lays back against the pillows and spreads his wings invitingly, running his fingers through the soft undersides. Cas pounces, dragging his body along Dean's, drawing a throaty moan from the alpha. “Missed you, baby,” the younger angel purrs, threading his arms around his mate's neck and arching his wings up to meet Cas's.

 

“I missed you too, dearest,” the dark haired angel replies, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. The omega's eyes flutter shut and he bares his throat to his mate, wrapping his legs around Castiel's hips.

 

“How much did you miss me, alpha?” He taunts, humming contentedly as the other angel pressed sloppy kisses down his throat to his chest. Dean is rapidly getting harder, and he can feel that Cas is there too. He wiggles his ass against the Seraph's groin and the alpha growls before flipping him over onto his stomach. Castiel is suddenly tonguing at his hole, sucking and licking enthusiastically. Dean groans and lifts his hips towards the alpha's mouth, wings flapping to give him some leverage. “Come on, Cas,” he whines, “Want your big alpha cock.”

 

The older angel draws away and admires the sight of his omega spread out for him.

“Present for me, love,” he murmurs authoritatively, smiling fondly as Dean scrambles to follow his orders.

 

“Hurry up, I want you to fuck me,” Dean demands, voice muffled in the pillows.

 

“No, no, we're taking it slow, sweet. Want to memorize you again,” he chides, and he knows Dean will pout.

 

“Fucking asshole, you wouldn't have to if you hadn't left – oh fuck,” Dean cuts off with a shout as Cas presses into him. He thrusts deep, and withdraws slowly, bending to explore Dean's back. He counts the freckles with his lips and tongue, focusing on his shoulders, where they are most concentrated. His hands are anchored on Dean's hips, and he turns his head to mouth at the softer feathers at the base of the omega's wings. The younger angel whimpers and pushes back to meet Cas's thrusts, mumbling and shouting.

 

“You're so gorgeous, Dean, especially like this,” the Seraph murmurs, “I'm proud to call you mine, so – oh – so happy that I caught you. Can't stand the thought of someone else taking you from me,” the pace of his thrusts doesn't change, although the strokes become firmer, the grip on Dean's hips is tighter, more possessive and his teeth find the claiming bite on Dean's neck. The omega's wings flap desperately, blowing the curtains by the windows, his oil glands are leaking, soaking his feathers and Castiel's. Both sets of Castiel's wings cover his mate, covering him like a security blanket. “So beautiful, Dean. You'll be a perfect mother, beloved. Can't wait to see you heavy with our clutch,”

 

Dean keens at the praise, and the thought of their eggs growing inside of him. Cas becomes more erratic, his control slipping as his knot grows.

“Alpha, alpha,” the younger angel chants, moving his knees farther apart to allow his alpha to get deeper. “Want your knot, fill me up, oh – oh!” He screams as he comes, Castiel's knot catching and pulling the Seraph closer. Tawny wings spasm under speckled black and white, and the older angel moans and fucks himself deeper as he comes, his knot locking him farther inside the omega. Dean's rim flutters around the very base of his cock and the alpha falls onto his mate's back, pumping his omega full.. He rolls over onto his back after a few minutes, supporting Dean's hips so the knot doesn't pull too much.

 

The Seraph hums and mouths at Dean's ear, rubbing the man's stomach thoughtfully. It's certain that Dean has conceived by now, and undeniable that their clutch will be fairly large. Angels usually only birth one to three eggs, but Castiel is positive that he and Dean will have more than one clutch. It's common for omegas to provide large flocks, and as a Seraph, Castiel is expected to provide soldiers to continue his bloodline.

 

The blond tips his head back against Cas's chest and snores, making Castiel chuckle.

 

“I like the nest too, dearest.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for this 'verse, let me know either in the comments below or in my askbox on my tumblr, flagiciosus. I was thinking about a one shot about the nesting from Cas's POV?


End file.
